


Karada wo azukete

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Felching, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Switching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Si hubiera ocurrido sólo una vez, probablemente Yuto ni se habría dado cuenta.Pero había pasado una y otra vez, y ya no podía ignorarlo, no importaba cuanto lo encontrara raro.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Karada wo azukete

**Karada wo azukete**

**(Entrégame tu cuerpo)**

Si hubiera ocurrido sólo una vez, probablemente Yuto ni se habría dado cuenta.

Pero había pasado una y otra vez, y ya no podía ignorarlo, no importaba cuanto lo encontrara raro.

Había estado esa vez durante el drama con Ohkura-kun, que Yuto había encontrado interesante, a pesar del hecho que fuera completamente ridículo.

Luego había estado el bus tour con Dai-chan y Yuya unos meses atrás.

Una vez más, Hikaru había hecho lo mejor para ser exagerado, pero Yuto de todas maneras no había tenido éxito de concentrarse mientras miraba el segment.

Verlo en persona había sido toda otra historia.

Lo había mirado todo el tiempo, y ahora que estaba a salvo en casa, llevando su ropa, empezó a rezar que las cámaras no se hubieran concentrado mucho en él, o iba a ser un problema.

Oyó a Hikaru tararear una canción de los KAT-TUN en la ducha, y normalmente habría sonreído, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado distraído para hacerlo.

Tenía que hacer algo, o estaba seguro que habría hecho feliz a algún fanático, probando que la combustión espontánea estaba efectivamente posible.

“¿Qué haces?” la voz de Hikaru le asustó. No se había dado cuenta que el agua había dejado fluir, y que su novio había vuelto a la habitación.

Yuto se miró alrededor, realizado de estar de pie en medio del cuarto, aparentemente sin hacer nada.

Hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Nada, de verdad. Pensaba. Y esperaba que salieras de la ducha. Y quería saber qué quieres hacer por la cena.” dijo, de prisa, intentando inventar tantas cosas como posible de manera de no parecer sospechoso, obteniendo el efecto opuesto.

Hikaru lo miró por un rato, pero al final no pareció encontrar su comportamiento bastante raro de investigar, y se encogió de hombros.

“No creo que voy a tener éxito de cenar. Ni ahora ni nunca más. Me gustaría que dejaran con esta cosa del haikaropa, creo que alguno de nosotros tarde o temprano va a enfermarse.” hizo una mueca. “Pero si tú quieres comer, puedo hacerte compañía.” dijo luego, acercándose y metiéndole casi distraídamente las manos en las caderas.

Demasiado cerca. Demasiado. Demasiado...

Yuto respiró hondo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No. No, estoy bien. Quiero decir, yo también estoy lleno. Tienes razón, esta historia del haikaropa ha sin duda salido de las manos.” dijo, la voz un poco vacilante, y esta vez no estaba posible que Hikaru lo ignorara.

“¿Todo bien, Yutti?” preguntó, en aire preocupado.

El menor respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

Era inútil.

“Me confundes.” le dijo, increíblemente irritado.

Hikaru se salió los ojos.

“No, Yu. Eres tú que me confundes a mí.” le hizo notar. “¿Qué hice?” preguntó, sentándose en la cama y haciéndole señal de hacer lo mismo.

Yuto se sentó a regañadientes a su lado, mirándose las manos.

“Tienes una apariencia rara.” masculló, sabiendo bien qué eso no explicaba nada.

Yaotome hizo una sonrisita, inclinando la cabeza.

“Después de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, pensaba que al menos me encontraras agradable. O que mi fantástica personalidad fuera suficiente para hacerte olvidar de mi apariencia.” dijo, y Nakajima tuvo la sensación que no estuviera bromando completamente.

“No seas ridículo, eres hermoso.” dijo, instintivamente. “Bueno... al menos, créeme, tu personalidad no te ayuda.” especificó, y ahora Hikaru rio.

“Ahora estoy _realmente_ confuso. ¿Cuál es? ¿Soy raro o hermoso?” 

“Cuando te vistes de mujer, Hikka. Me confunde, es algo que odio.”

Yaotome lo pensó por un rato, luego se encogió de hombros.

“Lo siento si te pone incómodo. Especialmente porque a mí no me molesta para nada, lo encuentro gracioso.” suspiró. “No lo sé. Creo que tú fueras hermoso vestido de mujer, incluso si eres alto tres metros.”

Yuto succionó un labio entre los dientes, y buscó una manera de explicar.

“No me pone incómodo. Bueno, sí, pero...” suspiró, exasperado. “Te cae bien, de alguna manera.”

“Lo sé, ¿verdad?” Hikaru sonrió, bastante orgulloso de sí, algo que Yuto encontró increíblemente raro.

“Te cae un poco _demasiado_ bien, Hikka.” especificó, esperando que el mayor se enterara sin que él tuviera que decir nada más.

E Hikaru tenía muchos defectos, pero era sagaz, y entendió.

“Oh.” dijo, la sonrisa ahora más amplia. “¿Pues estás diciendo que te pongo cachondo vestido de mujer?” preguntó, el tono tan inocente que Yuto deseó no haberle dicho nada.

“Sí.” dijo entre los dientes, irritado. “No sé por qué. Es hace cuando te hicieron vestir de mujer por DoS Deka. Pensaba que habría sido gracioso, y en vez no. Para nada.” respiró hondo una vez más. “Bueno, es así. Ahora puedes burlarte de mí.” masculló, mirando fijo al suelo.

“Yu.” lo llamó el mayor, metiéndole una mano bajo el mentón para hacerle levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. “¿Por qué demonio debería burlarme de ti porque te pones cachondo mirándome?” preguntó. “De verdad, es bastante halagador. Si puedo ponerte cachondo de esa manera, tienes que querer decir que tenemos el mismo tipo de locura.” bromó, y luego se le acercó más. “¿Pues? ¿Quieres que pide al equipo de prestarme la peluca y la ropa?” lo provocó, y Yuto se alejó, echándole un vistazo furioso.

“No exageres. Podemos tener el mismo tipo de locura, pero no llegaría al punto de decir que soy perverso como a ti.” lo miró, y después se arrodilló en el colchón. “Pero... hay algo.” murmuró, con serias dificultades en pedir lo que quería, entrando un poco en pánico.

Hikaru frunció el entrecejo, inclinando la cabeza.

“Yutti, por favor. Dilo y punto, no me estás dando muchos indicios. Sabes qué lo aceptaría prácticamente todo en la cama, no tienes que crear tantos problemas.” le dijo, intentando sonar reconfortante.

“Bueno.” dijo el menor, lamiéndose el labio inferior. “Quiero follarte.”

“Oh.” dijo Hikaru enseguida, saliéndose los ojos.

Yuto sabía qué no iba a estar entusiasta.

No era que no lo hubieran hecho nunca, claro. Había ocurrido unas veces, pero había pasado mucho tiempo de la última.

Era sencillo: a Yuto le gustaba como lo hacían normalmente, y a Hikaru también. No había nada de discutir.

“Olvídalo.” se apresuró a decir, increíblemente incómodo. “Sólo estaba... no importa, de verdad.” balbuceó un poco, levantándose de la cama y empezando a salir de la habitación.

“No seas ridículo.” Hikaru también se puso en pie y le cogió una muñeca, tirándolo cerca. “Eres mi novio, nos acostamos juntos algo como miles veces. Está... está bien. Si por una vez quieres que ponerte arriba. Está bien.” le dijo, y su voz no tenía su confianza usual.

Yuto se mordió la lengua, inseguro.

“No quiero que te sientas incómodo sólo para complacerme.” dijo, torturándose la palma de la mano con las uñas.

Hikaru tuvo éxito de reírse.

“Me complaciste en la cama más que suficiente, Yutti. ¿Te acuerdas cuánto me odiaste cuando te até a la cabecera?” le recordó, sonriendo malicioso.

“No te odié para haberme atado, te odié porque eres un sádico.” remarcó Yuto, y suspiró. “Pues... ¿estás seguro?”

Hikaru le sonrió, llevando lentamente las manos al cinturón de la bata, deshaciendo el nudo y dejándola caer al suelo, quedándose desnudo frente a él y caminando hacia la cama, montando encima.

Yuto se lamió los labios.

“No lo sé.” dijo el mayor, inclinando la cabeza de un lado. “Podrías necesitar convencerme. Incluso sin hablar.” hizo una risita, y el menor tardó menos que un segundo en alcanzarle a la cama.

“ _Kami_ , Hikka.” murmuró, besándole el cuello. “Amo la manera como aceptas prácticamente todo.”

Yaotome hizo una mueca, pasándole una mano en el pelo.

“Sí, ni lo digas. Estoy odiando un poco el amor en este momento. No le permitiría a cualquiera de amenazar mi imagen varonil.”

Nakajima se echó a reír, mordiéndole una clavícula.

“¿Tengo que acordarte de tu imagen varonil de esta tarde?” lo provocó, moviéndose abajo y lamiendo alrededor de un pezón, haciéndole aguantar la respiración.

“No seas tan engreído, dado que rechazaste de follarme mientras estaba vestido de mujer.” dijo, tirándolo más cerca. “Yo lo habría hecho, sabes. Te habría follado vestido de mujer.”

Yuto levantó los ojos, entretenido.

“Un día me dirás si hay algo que _no_ harías.” se burló de él.

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza y le tiró del pelo para besarlo.

“Puedo decirte ahora mismo que no voy a llegar al fondo si no me muestras que puedes hacerlo, Yutti.” le desafió, levantando una ceja y sacando la lengua, lamiendo el labio superior del menor.

“Vale.” dijo Yuto entre los dientes, y se desplazó de un lado, sentándose contra la cabecera y llevando una mano detrás de la cabeza del mayor. “Puedes comenzar con chupármela. Esto soy seguro que puedo soportarlo.”

Hikaru tembló, y no pudo ocultarlo.

“Veremos.” dijo, la voz más ronca ahora.

Se desplazó despacio en su cuerpo, montando a horcajadas de sus rodillas y doblándose para alcanzarlo con la lengua, bajándose hacia el ombligo sin desperdiciar tiempo.

Enganchó los vaqueros y los calzoncillos con los dedos, quitándoselos tan rápidamente como posible, sonriendo cuando vio cuanto el menor fuera duro ya.

“Tiene que haberlo pensado durante un poco de tiempo.” lo provocó, incapaz de quitar los ojos de él.

Yuto gimió, llevando una mano a su sexo y tocándose distraídamente.

“Te lo he dicho, no podía no mirarte, eras...” hizo una pausa, respirando hondo. “La boca, Hikka.” ordenó después, y el mayor fue feliz de complacerlo.

Cuando la boca de Hikaru fue en contacto con su erección, Yuto cerró los ojos, llevando de vuelta la mano al pelo del mayor para guardarlo exactamente allí.

“Joder, Hikaru.” dijo entre los dientes. “Deberías sin duda hacerlo más a menudo, tienes un talento.”

El mayor se levantó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

“No me hagas parecer un monstruo. Como si no lo hiciera para anda.” dijo, luego lamió de la punta a la base, siguiendo el camino creado por una vena especialmente espesa.

Nakajima rio bajo.

“No he dicho esto. Sólo he dicho que deberías hacerlo más a menudo.” remarcó, y después se quedó en silencio y disfrutó la boca de Hikaru en él, esforzándose de guardar los ojos abiertos, la imagen frente a él bastante ya para llevarlo al límite.

Hikaru, por su parte, estaba dividido; lo tomó enteramente dentro de la boca, guardándolo en la garganta por un momento y succionando las mejillas, los labios apretados alrededor de la base antes de volver arriba, mientras su lengua no le daba descanso.

Conocía el cuerpo de su novio, sabía lo que hacer para hacerle perder el control; y sabía también qué si lo hubiera dejado correrse así, la noche iba a tomar toda otra dirección.

Se levantó, suspirando.

“¡Hikka!” se quejó el menor, intentando empujarlo de vuelta contra sí.

“No seas tonto. Te habrías corrido, y habría sido contraproducente, ¿no?” dijo, con una mueca.

Yuto sonrió, asintiendo, se acercó y lo besó, el sabor de sí mismo en la boca del mayor bastante para hacerlo temblar.

“¿Te he dicho ya que eres un novio maravilloso?” murmuró contra sus labios.

“¿Ves? Bueno, _esto_ es algo que no haces bastante.” Yaotome sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a sentarse en la cama. “¿Pues? ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?” preguntó, increíblemente practico, y si Yuto no hubiera sido tan excitado habría arruinado un poco el humor.

No respondió; se agachó en el borde de la cama, tiró las piernas del mayor y se las llevó encima de los hombros, y no desperdició tiempo antes de lamer su erección.

“Bueno, tú lo haces más que a menudo, pero nunca es bastante.” dijo Hikaru, la respiración cortada; quería llevar las manos a la cabeza del menor, pero tenía la sensación que no se lo habría dejado hacer.

Y como prueba, Yuto no desperdició mucho tiempo con su sexo.

Llevó la lengua abajo, provocándolo un poco antes de moverse a su abertura.

“Yuto, qué coño estás...” se quejó Hikaru, levantándose en los codos, pero Nakajima extendió los brazos para empujarlo de vuelta hacia abajo.

“Esto es para mí, ¿verdad? Déjamelo hacer como quiero.” murmuró, la voz tan marcada por la excitación que Hikaru no pudo negarle nada.

“Recuerda que tenemos una vida entera de sexo frente a nosotros. Puedo hacerte pagar por cualquiera decidas de hacer esta noche.” lo avisó, llevando un brazo frente a los ojos, incapaz de evitar que sus caderas empujaran contra la lengua del menor cuando Yuto intentó moverla dentro del estrecho anillo de músculos.

Yuto lo provocó por un rato de esa manera, y cuando se alejó la mirada en su rostro estaba tan engreída que Hikaru quería echarlo contra el colchón y follársela de la cara, sólo por diversión.

Pero no lo hizo, porque lo amaba.

“Lubrificante.” le dijo el menor, extendiendo una mano. Los ojos de Hikaru no lo abandonaron mientras alcanzaba el cajón de la mesa de noche y le entregaba la botellita, la advertencia todavía en su cara.

“No hagas así. Estás sacando todo el divertimiento.” Yuto sonrió, tomándole la mano y besándosela, tierno.

E Hikaru se derritió, porque era un tonto.

“Sólo intentas hacer un buen trabajo. De verdad, no quiero cojear mañana.” masculló, tumbándose y abandonándose a él.

Y, por ser sinceros, en ese momento Yuto se sintió ligeramente nervioso; Hikaru estaba lejos de ser acostumbrado, y no quería arriesgarse a hacerle daño.

Después de haberse mojado los dedos intentó empujar uno dentro de él, viéndolo tenderse sin hacer ni un sonido. Fue tan despacio como posible, doblándolo un poco, tomando su tiempo antes de añadir el segundo.

Esta vez Hikaru se mordió un labio, pero no parecía que el incómodo fuera insoportable, pues Yuto siguió, más confiado ahora, abriendo lentamente los dedos dentro de él.

Al tercer dedo el mayor aguantó la respiración, y Yuto se inmovilizó.

“¿Te hice daño?” preguntó, entrando ligeramente en pánico.

Hikaru resopló, haciendo una mueca.

“Sé qué soy convincente y todo, Yutti, pero no soy una chica.” le dijo, amargo.

“Por supuesto. Porque los hombres no se hacen daño.” protestó el menor, guardando los dedos absolutamente parados.

“Claro.”

“Y los hombres no se dejan follar de sus novios que normalmente se ponen abajo.” siguió Yuto, un poco irritado de la actitud del mayor.

Hikaru suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Se está poniendo muy raro.” lo informó, haciéndole señal de que se acercase, y Yuto se extendió hacia él, guardando los dedos adentro. “No soy tan altruista, Yu. No te lo dejaría hacer si no me gustara.” le dijo, besándole los labios. “Pero ahora... házmelo gustar.” lo invitó, y el menor volvió a mover la mano, los ojos fijos en la cara de su novio, en cómo se tendía y relajaba, hasta que pudo alcanzar el punto dentro de él que le hizo cerrar los ojos y gemir en alta voz.

“Ahora nos entendemos.” murmuró, y se movió para golpear el mismo punto una y otra vez, hasta que Hikaru se retorció bajo de él.

“¡Yutti!” le paró después de unos minutos, tirándole un brazo para que quitara los dedos de él. “Creo que sea suficiente. _Dios_ , tus dedos son tan desperdiciados por tu papel.” sacudió la cabeza, la respiración pesada, la cara sudada.

“Pues es una suerte que seas tan sexy vestido de mujer.” bromó el menor, arrodillándose entre sus piernas.

“Es una suerte que me lo hagan hacer tan a menudo.” Hikaru rio bajo, antes de volver serio. “Pues, director-san... ¿Cómo me quieres?” le preguntó.

Yuto frunció los labios, pensativo.

“Así.” dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo encima a él, haciéndose sitio entre sus piernas.

“Lo sabía. Eres muy poco imaginativo por el trabajo.” el mayor se burló de él, sonriendo.

Yuto resopló y empujó las caderas adelante, amenazante.

“Quiero mirarte.” masculló, un poco avergonzado.

“Vale.” Hikaru llevó los brazos a su cuello y envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. “Pues soy todo tuyo.” se ofreció, y a Yuto no le hizo falta nada más.

Tomó de vuelta el lubrificante, pero Hikaru se lo tomó de las manos, se humedeció los dedos y los llevó entre ellos, tocándolo rápidamente, teniendo cuidado de cubrirlo bien.

“¿No creyera que lo habría hecho bien?” preguntó Yuto, levantando una ceja.

“Quería tocarte.” fue la respuesta del mayor, burlándose sólo en parte de él.

Yuto no dijo nada más, y empezó despacio a empujarse contra su abertura, teniendo unas dificultades en entrar.

Respiró hondo y forzó más, cuidado de hacerle menos daño posible a Hikaru.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y pararse enseguida para respirar.

Era sofocante. Era caliente, era una sensación diferente de todo, era...

“Yutti, puedes...”

“Espera.” casi gruñó el menor, luego abrió los ojos y le echó un vistazo de disculpa. “Lo siento. Dame un momento.”

Empezó despacio a moverse otra vez, tomándose su tiempo, y se paró sólo en cuanto fue completamente adentro.

“Dios, Hikka.” jadeó, llevando un brazo a su alrededor, apretándole. “Eres tan jodidamente estrecho, es increíble.”

Hikaru tuvo éxito de reírse, a pesar del incómodo que sentía en ese momento.

“De lo contrario, es absolutamente creíble. ¿Qué piensas, que me ande por ahí y me deje follar de otros hombres? No lo hago de la última vez que lo hiciste tú, pues...” se encogió de hombros, e instintivamente se puso a arañar ligeramente la espalda del menor, encontrándolo confortable.

Se quedaron quietos por un rato, ambos sintiendo la necesidad de acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación.

“Hikka, puedo...” Yuto se rindió primero, en cuanto se hubo calmado bastante de ser seguro que no iba a ridiculizarse.

“Muévete.” fue todo lo que dijo el mayor, y Yuto lo hizo.

El primer empujón fue lento, pero el menor no tardó mucho en construir un ritmo, intentando llegar más fondo, completamente cautivado por la manera como el cuerpo de Hikaru se abría bajo de él, la manera como le apretaba en una prensa, haciéndole tener ganas de gritar.

Se bajó para besarlo, los labios primero y luego el cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo, intentando concentrarse únicamente en él, mientras dirigía los empujones a la búsqueda de ese punto dentro de él.

“Yuto...” gimió Hikaru cuando lo hizo, apretándose a él. “Yuto, tócame.” pidió, y el menor se apresuró a obedecer, tocándole tan rápidamente como posible mientras perdía el ritmo de los empujones.

“Eres hermoso.” le dijo a Hikaru, jadeando. “No puedo creer en cuanto me sienta bien dentro de ti, es casi insufrible.” lo besó, hondo, mientras daba un empujón especialmente duro, sofocando un grito del mayor. “Córrete para mí, Hikka.” murmuró contra sus labios, y fue todo lo que le hizo falta al mayor para llegar más allá del límite; arqueó la espalda, haciendo deslizar a Yuto aún más hondo dentro de sí, y se corrió en su mano y entre sus cuerpos, incapaz de sofocar un grito.

Cuando se recuperó, vio a Yuto sonreír, bastante engreído.

“No seas tan orgulloso, no hiciste casi nada de...”

“Hikka.” le paró el menor, intentando subrayar la urgencia.

“Sí, vale. Puedes seguir moviéndote.” le concedió el mayor, dejándose ir contra el colchón y mirando fijo a su novio, bastante satisfecho pese a lo que acababa de decirle.

Gimió, sintiéndose increíblemente sensible a los empujones dentro de sí tan pronto después del orgasmo; esto animó a Yuto, haciéndolo empujar aún más duramente dentro de él, intentando correrse lo antes posible.

Hikaru reconoció las señales y bajó las piernas, preocupado.

“No te atrevas, Yuto...” le avisó.

El menor gimió, ralentizando.

“Yo te lo dejo hacer siempre.” remarcó.

“A ti te gusta.” dijo Hikaru entre los dientes, y Yuto sonrojó un poco y asintió.

“Es verdad. Pero te ruego, Hikka. Déjamelo hacer, lo quiero tanto.” se quejó.

Hikaru suspiró teatralmente, y llevó de vuelta las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

“Joder, te odio.” resopló, levantándose utilizando a él como apoyo, llevando la boca a su oído. “Pues ve, Yutti. Dámelo, déjamelo sentir.” susurró, tan lascivo como posible. “Córrete adentro.” añadió, y él menor ya no pudo contenerse.

No creía que fuera el orgasmo mejor de su vida, pero casi; pareció seguir por una eternidad, mientras el cuerpo de Hikaru se le apretaba alrededor, haciéndole sentir aún mejor mientras llegaba tan hondo como posible dentro de él, esperando de no tener que volver a moverse.

Por supuesto, no era algo que su novio le habría dejado hacer.

“Pesado.” se quejó, empujándolo.

Yuto rio y se levantó, quitándose despacio de él para no hacerle daño.

Se colapsó a su lado, con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

“Gracias, Hikka.” murmuró, llevando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tirándolo cerca, dándole un beso en el cuello.

“Ni siquiera lo digas.” ironizó su novio, pero luego él sonrió también. “Lo siento que fue desagradable. Me gustó mucho, Yu.” añadió, y por la primera vez esa noche parecía serio.

“No necesitas decírmelo, te conozco. No te lo habría pedido.” Yuto se encogió de hombros, y gimió cuando el mayor intentó escaparse de su agarre.

“Bueno, a ti te puede gustar, pero a mí seguro que no. Siempre olvido cuanto sea molesto cuando alguien se te corre adentro.” hizo una mueca, empezando a dejar la cama.

Yuto, de todas maneras, fue más rápido; lo tiró de vuelta en el colchón, ahogándolo y desplazándose entre sus piernas.

“No tienes que irte a ningún lado.” dijo, la voz ronca, y cuando Hikaru realizó lo que estaba a punto de hacer se salió los ojos.

“Nakajima Yuto, no te atreverías...” fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de sentir lo labios del menor contra su abertura. Maldijo y se quejó, pero no fue capaz de alejarlo; en cambio, llevó las piernas encima a sus hombros, guardándolo contra de sí, intentando llegar al fondo de lo que sentía en ese momento.

Al acabar de limpiarlo, Yuto se levantó y tragó teatralmente, volviendo a su lado.

“¿Ves? Ahora no tienes que irte.” dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Tú...” Hikaru estaba sin habla, lo cual era una novedad por él. “Eres el más sucio, el más perverso, el más obsceno...”

Yuto le hizo callar con un beso, apretándose a él.

“Por esto me quieres, ¿no?” preguntó, sonriéndole.

Hikaru lo pensó un momento.

Pensó en toda esa noche, pensó en cómo le hubiera hecho sentir el menor.

Y después asintió.

“Sí. Es exactamente por esto que te quiero.” admitió, dejando que su novio se le tumbara a un lado, y finalmente dejándose llevar por la beatitud que sentía, ya sin contrastarla.

Debería haberle dicho a Kekeke que estaba dispuesto a vestirse de mujer todas las veces que quería. 


End file.
